Tiger's cub Dragon's hatchling
by Willofhounds
Summary: At seven is when martial arts students begin their training what many don't know is the five Heavenly Way disciples if of wizard blood are also elemental wizards that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. With Voldemort's return he wants his elementals by his side. One will try to escape his destiny. Elemental Harry Snape mentors Harry. Part 1 complete
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elemental a are some of the most powerful magic users ever to walk the earth. Only the Heir of Slytherin can control them. To be an elemental wizard they must meet two requirements. They must have trained under one of the five Heavenly Way masters and be the only living disciple.

After Lord Voldemort's return he noticed a group of five seals on the inner part of his left forearm. Each seal indicated a living elemental one of fire, water, air, earth, and lighting. Only one of these people know what they are due to spending more than six months with their Heavenly Ways master.

That person is Harry Potter cub to the Lightning Tiger and currently the most wanted person in all of Korea.

Chapter 1

Voldemort's POV

He was contemplating on how to find his elementals when Lucius Malfoy walked in unannounced and uncalled dragging his 15 year old son behind him. He said Boeing low in greeting," My lord I have found one of your elementals. It is my son Draco the air elemental." That got his attention an elemental so soon.

He said coldly to the boy," Show me your left wrist." The boy displayed the wrist in questions there was a sky blue and black Celtic band running around it. This was his air elemental. He turned back to Lucius and said," We will do the claiming ceremony tomorrow night. He needs to choose his mentor before then."

Lucius nodded and was about to pull his son away when he said," My lord if i may say something." Once Voldemort had waved him off he continued," There is only one of us that has any real training when it comes to our elemental powers. The Lightning elemental I believe is still with the Heavenly Ways master. We briefly met when we were seven as I was studying under the air master."

This intrigued him slightly as the boy continued," For him all we have to do is look for the 15 year old that still has his disciple shirt. It would have a blue tiger on the front of it symbolizing the Lightning Tiger. He would also have a tattoo on his back of a tiger it should take up almost all of his back." Voldemort nodded thinking on this new information. He now had a way to find his next elemental.

Harry's POV

I shot straight up in bed waking from my nightmare about the third task and the injuries I had sustained. I didn't find out until after I had gone back to Tiger that the ki lines in my right shoulder had been destroyed in my fight against Voldemort. This made it impossible for me to use a handful of my available techniques and made me useless to Tiger.

He left me at the home of an old friend of his saying when he left," Keep your nose clean kid. I'll be back but your no good to me at the moment." While his words stung I knew they were true. Without full use of my ki I was useless. So here I was in Korea right under the Fire Dragons nose in high school. Tiger gave me a way to contact him if I noticed strange things happening.

The only strange things at the high school was the strange substitute English teacher. I had walked home one night from searching the city to find him being attacked outside a bar. Before I could step in he took out five guys on his own. The air had felt like he was using ki but there was no element to it or anything that would indicate the man was a ki user.

I had tried to find out the truth from the man but he was adamant he had no idea what I was talking about. It had been a week after that incident that I found a dark blue and black Celtic tattoo on my left wrist. I had sent word to Tiger but had yet to receive word back yet on what he thought the tattoo meant.

It was Friday at the end of July when I found myself sitting on top of the school roof purifying my Lightning ki. I didn't notice that I was not alone until the strange teacher nearly stepped on me. A curse was about to fly from my mouth when I recognized him.

He looked down at me surprised at the position I was in and we stared at each other. I picked myself up from the meditation position I was in and said," Sorry to disturb you sir. I'll leave now." He grabbed my arm as I went to walk past him sending me into combat thinking.

I grabbed his wrist twisting it viciously so that the bones ground together forcing him to let go before kicking at his right knee making it give out. Once his wrist was out of my grip he did a leg sweep sending me spiraling to the ground. He was immediately on top of me with his forearm at my throat.

We froze as our ki centers reacted to each other. This was only to happen between master and disciple and I already had a master. He asked his voice stern and cold," Who are you?" I growled sounding more like Tiger than myself before I said," I am Shion Lee. As you know after all you've been teaching me for two weeks."

The man made a face while I grinned like a fox. If it wasn't for the tiger tattoo on the left side of my back people would think I was the dragon's disciple with my sarcastic attitude. He glared at me and said," You are three kinds of crazy attacking me like that." I said with a snort," Says the guy that started it."

A grin appeared on his face with my retort. He said getting and offering his hand to me," My real name is Choo Woo Han. Really what is yours?" I took his offered hand allowing him to pull me to my feet before saying," Fine my real name is Harry Potter."

He looked me over for a moment almost seeming disappointed as he said quietly," Your someone's disciple." I shrugged and said," Yes and no. Yes I am a disciple to the Lightning Tiger. No because he left me here after my injuries made me useless to him." The look on Han's face said it all. He knew exactly what I was going through. He said sincerely," I'm sorry. What's the injury?"

I pulled down the collar of my shirt to show the angry red marks on my shoulder still there from the third task. He let out a whistle putting his hand on the wound trying to feel the ki lines. He said worriedly," The ki lines in your shoulder and arm have been destroyed but the rest of them are intact and usable. What the hell did you do?" I said quietly," There was a tournament that I got put in against my will. Three tasks to determine the winner. Myself and another were tied for first place at the end of the second task. The third was a maze and the cup was the prize. The cup was a trap. Where I ended up was a graveyard and nearly killed me. Those marks will always remind me of that night and the friend that died."

Han said rubbing a hand over his face," I might know someone that can help you but she is a little crazy." I said with a small smile," Crazy is normal for me Mr. Han. But I don't trust you." I moved to go downstairs when he grabbed my left arm and pushed my ki though.

He yelped letting go of my arm and I let a small grin. I said," I told you I was a disciple of the Lightning Tiger." He looked shocked for a moment then smiled goofily and said," Think about it kid. I'll be here for another month. Whether I train you or not I think that favor will save your life. I'll contact her and you will owe me one for another day?"

I shrugged and said," Sure why not. You might want to have her here before the 31st. Some friends of mine will be taking me back to where I come from. Hopefully the Fire dragon won't follow me back this year." Han asked confused," Who the hell is the Fire Dragon?"

I said with a rueful smile," My little shock to you is nothing compared to what he can do. His though would eliminate any traces of a body. That would take no effort. He is one of the five Heavenly Ways master for a reason." That shut him up and I took my leave heading to my temporary home for the night.

Snape's POV

Dumbledore had called the order together once again to talk about Harry Bloody Potter. The found out a week ago that he never showed up to his aunt and uncle's house. The wolf was sitting across from him with a curious look. He growled at the man and asked," What are you thinking about wolf?" He shrugged and said," I might have an idea where Harry went."

That got everyone's attention the whole room went completely silent. Sirius Black was staring at his friend with a look of silent question. It seemed the wolf didn't share the information for his mutt friend. Lupin said," Harry may have gone to Korea. He has a special tattoo on the left side of his back that is only handed out to one person per teacher. I saw it once when I was teaching him a patronus."

That made the blood rush from Severus' face. All the death eater's had heard about the Dark Lord looking for elemental wizards one of which had a tiger tattoo on his back. He asked trying to keep calm," Was it that of a tiger?" Remus shrugged and said," I didn't get a good look at it. Only enough to find out its Korean."

Severus hoped to whatever deity that was listening it wasn't but knowing Potter's luck it was. He asked looking at Albus," What now?" The older man said looking between each member," Remus and Severus I want you to go to Korea. Find him and bring him back."

Severus said his temper flaring," Send the wolf and the mutt. There is no need for me to go chasing a teenager through a foreign country." Albus' said his tone booking no arguments," You know very well why I can't send Sirius. You and Remus are the only available order members that Harry knows. If anyone else went well they wouldn't be trusted."

He gave Kingsley, Sirius, and Tonks both apologetic looks. Severus growled," I am not going with the damn wolf Albus!" Albus said calmly," Severus you don't have a choice. The Korean Ministry will not allow a werewolf to enter their country unaccompanied and your the only one who can go."

Severus wanted to argue but he knew it was pointless at this stage. The Koreans had a bigger problem with werewolves than Britain did. All werewolves were closely monitored and more often than not tagged with a special magical collar that said exactly where they were.

Harry's POV

It had been three days since I left Han while he outright ignored me in class he walked me home most days. Today after class I didn't see him anywhere and began to walk on my own when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was watching me.

A/N this will be updated as I have ideas. This is a Harry Potter/veritas/ the breaker crossover. If you have not read the manga for those you should the ideas came from them. Assume nothing my friends.


	2. The choices we make

Harry's POV

I froze casting a cautious glance around trying to pinpoint who was watching me. I saw a long shadow on the rooftop to my right. That indicated someone was definitely following me and my money was on one of the Fire Dragon's people. A silky voice called out proving my theory correct," Well well well. If it isn't the tiger's cub all alone. There's someone that wants to speak to you back home."

I turned to look behind me a man in a suit stood before me. He was about six feet tall with white hair and cold eyes. I greeted remembering my manner bowing to the Heavenly Ways master," Lord Fire Dragon. It's been awhile two years if I remember correctly. Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

He smiled coldly at me as he said," I still want you dead little cub but there is a high price on your head alive. Someone in Britain wants the Tiger cub and very badly by the price. 3 million on your head can you believe that? I would have hunted you down for a thousand just for fun."

I groaned and said," Of course you would Dragon. I don't have time to play with you today and as you know I'm useless to anyone who wants to use my ki. Bye Dragon."

Three.

Two.

One... I dodged to the left as a fire ball came at me from the right. I grinned wildly I could fully use my ki but I didn't have to. This guy was the essence of predicability. I said dodging another fire ball," You are so predictable Dragon." I dodged again but this time running straight into something hard. Looking up I saw a bear of a man who was almost as large as Hagrid. The Earth Beast had joined this fight. I said angrily," Lord Earth Beast so nice of you to join us. Your not by chance here to help me are you? No damn."

He tried to grab me but I half stepped past him kicking his back leg out from under him as I went. He crashed to the ground with a loud bang and I said remembering the laws," It's illegal for you guys to start a battle out here. Normals can see us." Dragon looked around and for the time of day the street was fairly deserted with an exception to a handful of normals who were videotaping the fight.

He growled at me knowing I had won this round by the skin of my teeth before leaving. I let out a sigh of relief as much as that bastard wanted to catch me even he had to obey the laws of the Murim.

I felt a hand on my shoulder reacting to the threat I grabbed it twisting so that bones ground together. The owner of the hand let out a yip before letting go but I kept a tight grip on the wrist immediately putting him in a tight wrist lock. Looking down I noticed it was Han. He glared at me with a look that said let go or die. I let go of his wrist and said," That's your own damn fault mr. Han. You should know better than anyone not to surprise me."

He got up rubbing his wrist and said," Well if I didn't you would never hear me out. My friend is here with what you need." I gave him a stoic look before saying," Your friend is just going to hand something over to me. Why do I feel like this is a trap?"

He shrugged then his face turned serious and motioned for me to follow him. We ended up half way across town at an old apartment building. We went to the third floor and knocked on one of the doors. A woman who looked like she was in her midtwenties answered the door.

She turned to me and squealed causing me to flinch at the high pitch sound," Oh your so cute. I guess your the tiger's cub. You know you have an incredibly large bounty out for your capture?" Han gave me a quick look and asked," What the hell did you do?"

I said angrily," Nothing... At least this time I didn't. Fire Dragon said someone wants me back home meaning Britain. If it was my main enemy there they would bother trying to catch me. He wants me stone cold dead." Han looked curious and said," I'll look into it for now your with Shi Ho. Try not to get her angry at you."

With that he left leaving me alone with a lady that looked crazy. She said looking me over," Well I've heard about you once. Three years ago you broke your master out of Fire Dragon's top secret facility. It was you and one master Lady Liquid Shark if I remember correctly."

I flinched in memory and said," Yeah I led that. Tiger was a great master but I'm useless to him without my right shoulder ki lines. That's how I met Mr. Han." She nodded pulling me into the kitchen leaving for a moment. When she came back she held out a box to me. When I opened the box there was a strange pill in it.

I asked raising an eyebrow," Whats that?" She smiled like a shark," Its the moon Dan pill. There are only two in existence. You swallow that it will do one of two things. One it could fix your ki lines. Or two it could burn you from the inside out."

I asked not really wanting the answer to the question," How many does this pill actually work for?" She paused for a moment thinking then said her tone very serious," 10% of the population." I swore violently and said," That doesn't exactly look good for me. I have the worst luck in the whole bloody world."

Before I could continue on my rant she closed the lid and said," Take it. One day you will decide to use it and it may or may not be before you leave here. But you should have this just in case. You are the tiger's cub and the Nine Arts Dragon chosen disciple. Whether you take him up on that is up to you. Ask him to train you. You may find what you were looking for in the first place."

I gave her an incredulous look before taking the box from her and stuffing it in my bag. I said as I was going towards the door," Thank you. You didn't have to help me but you did and I thank you for it." She smiled at me as I walked out of her apartment and went home.

Voldemort's POV

He was sitting on his throne contemplating about the bounty on his potential elementals head when Lucius walked in. Lucius said after his greeting," My lord we have heard from our contact in Korea. They have found the Tiger's disciple. They could not apprehend the boy due to the fact he was out in public and their laws."

Lucius waited expecting a crucio for his failure. When it didn't come he looked up to see his master contemplating the news. He said after a moment," Lucius go yourself I don't want anymore mistakes on this. Take whoever you need I want my elemental found and brought to me."

Lucius asked gaining some confidence," And if he resists my lord?" The man looked down at him coldly and said," Whatever it takes to bring him to me Lucius."

Voldemort could feel a pulse of fear coming from the Lightning elemental's mark on his arm. Something was happening half way around the world and he wanted to know what. That could wait until Lucius reported back for now he would wait on the potion from Severus that would restore his old appearance.

Harry's POV

It was three days after that meeting that I finally went searching for Han. It took me over two hours to find him but I did finally find him at a park near the edge of town. He looked exhausted and I considered leaving and trying again another time when he noticed me.

He growled," What do you want kid?" I said after taking a deep breath bowing low and formal as I had been taught," I have come to ask you something. Will you teach me? You are one of the strongest fighters I have ever met. Including my own master."

Han looked at me and asked his face becoming a stone cold mask," Do you realize what you are asking of me? Of yourself?" I said looking him in the eyes," I know that in a little over a month I'll be back in school. This year I will not have tiger looking out for me. I need to know I still have someone watching my back. That's all you've done since you found out about my ki." Taking a knee and bowing my head I said," Yes I do know what will be expected of me. Who wouldn't after spending 8 years under the tiger."

He considered me for a moment before saying with a sigh," Fine but you learn at my pace and you will obey my rules." I said with a cheeky grin," Playing by the rules never did anyone any good. If I did that I suspect there wouldn't be a big price on my head."

He hit the top of my head with his knuckles before putting me in a playful headlock. He said after a quick ruffle of my hair and letting me go," We will have to do the ceremony and then get you new disciple shirts. And yes before you ask the tiger will still be showing but so will my mark. The dragon."

I said sobering up," Yes sir." With that he took me by the arm off to his apartment not far from my own. Once inside he said," Make yourself comfortable. There is a guest bedroom that your welcome to use while your here. I need to prepare the back room for the ritual."

An hour later he returned frowning when he saw me up against the wall doing a handstand. He asked a tad curious," What are you doing?" I said grunting with the effort," I'm doing strength training and righting the ki flow at the same time. More difficult this way but can't always have it in ideal situations."

He nodded preoccupied with the fact that I had thought that far ahead. After a moment he said holding out a hand to help me up," Come on you little demon. Let's get this over with." He dragged me to the back room and immediately I noticed a ritual circle similar to the one that Tiger had used when I was seven.

The circle was actually a dragon wrapped around itself each line representing a part of the masters skills. There were nine lines of power indicating that he had all nine dragon seats. My new teacher was the most powerful non-elemental ki master to walk the earth in the last 100 years.

He placed the rune of student on my right wrist then began to draw the rune of master on his. When he finished he asked his tone serious," Are you completely sure you want to do this? There is no going back after this." I met his gaze with my own serious gaze and said calmly," Yes I am sure. I know there's no going back after this even when I return to my school in Scotland."

Han gave me a quiet nod of approval before starting the ritual. There was an enormous influx of ki as the circle activated.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine arts Dragon's POV

He knew the boy was strong but he never expected him to still be standing after feeling the full weight of his ki. The boy had a determined expression on his face to succeed at the bonding ritual. Part of the dragon clan's ritual is to be able to take the full weight of your master's ki. You only get one shot. You fail you will never be their apprentice.

He smiled slightly whoever Tiger was he trained his student well. He grabbed the boys wrist and said," I am the nine arts dragon. I accept this boy to be my first and last disciple. Do you accept this position?" The ki surrounding them expanded and swirled around them as it acknowledged the boy's own inner ki. He flinched slightly at the amount of power the boy's ki had.

It wasn't that the boy had a lot of ki in truth he only had a small amount but it was extremely powerful. It rivaled that of a ki master. This would make things interesting that he knew. The boy said without any hesitation," I accept you the nine arts dragon as my teacher and will fight by your side whenever you call for my aid."

The bond formed and a ki dragon was being formed around the two. He pushed the boy slightly in front of him placing both hands on his shoulders and said," You need to name it? That like you Tiger tattoo will be your familiar." The boy looked thoughtful for a moment then said," I am the Nine Arts dragon's disciple you will heed my call and obey. Your name is Torren."

The dragon reared back as if to bite the boy but he held his ground confidently. Instead the ki swirled around them once more before going to the right side of the boy's back. Marking his with a blue dragon with a single claw stretch around his back and up to his chest stopping just below his heart.

Harry's POV

I stared at the claw just below where my heart was for a moment before turning to face my teacher. He was looking quite contemplative. It was a moment before the man spoke," You will need to rest in about five minutes your going to pass out. I would suggest going to bed now you can shower in the morning."

I could feel a wariness set inside me as I did as I was told. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon. I went straight to the kitchen where Han was making a large amount of bacon. He said looking up when I entered," This is for the two of us. You especially will need as much protein as I can get in you. We need to build up stronger muscles and get you a ki pellet dispenser."

I gave him a confused look and asked," Ki dispenser?" Han groaned and said," They are pellets that release small amounts of ki into your system. Tiger never told you about this?"

I shook my head and said," Tiger says the more ki you have the more you have to purify. That's why I only have a small amount but powerful ki." He said frustrated," Of course he did. You won't be able to learn from me with the small amount of ki you have. We need to get you up to normal levels slowly." I gave him a small nod before turning to my food.

Snape's POV

He had been in this god forsaken country for nearly two weeks looking for Potter with the blasted werewolf. Neither of them had been able to find a recent trail of the boy. The boy had been at the apartment they found but it had been over three days since he last showed up. The wolf it seemed couldn't pick up a scent trial to follow either so they were stuck watching the apartment.

The woman who lived in the apartment came to them holding out two cups of coffee. She said once they had taken them," If your looking for Shion your best bet would be at his school. It's called Nine Dragon High. He has been spending most of his days in tutoring with one of his teachers."

That got their attention they had seen the sign for that school not to far away. It was still early enough that they could get there before the classes start and possibly talk to the blasted boy. When they got to the school students were just beginning to arrive and the werewolf went to talk to someone.

The teenage girl that he was speaking to seemed very irate at the friendly werewolf. He watched in amazement as she punched the man and everyone around heard the crunch of his nose breaking. Severus gave the wolf a halfway pitying look as the man came back holding his nose. The wolf growled angrily," She knows where he is. Apparently though he hasn't been in school for the last three days. I guess we could try the office no one here knows that I'm a werewolf. I could play the part of a concerned guardian."

Severus said sneering," That could work about as well as dragging him out of the school by his ear." The wolf snorted at the image and said," It's worth a shot Severus. Unless you have a better idea?" Severus shrugged and said," I'm going to wait here that way when you fail I can watch."

He watched as the other man went into the school after scowling at him. After an hour the wolf returned looking triumphant. He held out a sheet of paper that had an address on it and said," The office said that Harry is staying with one of his teachers after he became sick during tutoring. This is his address they even called the man confirming that Harry is still there." Severus looked at the wolf disbelief written all over his face then he quickly put his mask back up.

Three wrong turns and half an hour later they finally found the apartment. Outside they could see a black haired boy wearing a white button down shirt that had a tiger and dragon printed on it. Both were light blue in color almost the same color as sky. There was a man with tamed black hair that could have been the boy's father if it wasn't for the way they were talking. It was much more relaxed than the way a father would talk to his son. This was more of a teacher and a student.

Severus looked at the man wondering if this could be the infamous Lightning Tiger. He kept the wolf from moving forward he wanted to see how the two interacted. The man said eyeing the boy's eager face," We will start with the basics. This may not seem like anything but when you get your ki reserves to acceptable levels this will become your most used technique. This is a level one ki technique. It should only take you a week to master."

He looked at the wolf and the insufferable beast just shrugged. Whatever they were talking about it wasn't something he knew. The man brought his arm close to him then shot it out in a straight punch. The wolf said," That's it. That's an important technique." The boy was speaking in a quiet tone so they couldn't hear what he had said but the man looked proud.

The boy mimicked what the man had done but instead of using his dominate arm he was using his left arm. This confused both Severus and the wolf as to why he was doing this. What confused them even more was when the man kept saying that the boy was doing it wrong.

After ten minutes of doing that with no result he took a break to grab some water and they finally got to see his face. There was no mistaking the forest green eyes and the messy hair. Harry Potter was training under someone without consulting anyone in the order. The man handed him a package and said," Eat your jerky. We will never get any muscle on you if you don't eat more protein."

Finally Harry said something loud enough for them to hear," Well I guess we can blame that on my relatives. They starve me anytime I'm left with them. That's why even with my injuries I came back here. This is more like home than at my aunts house. That and they are lucky I haven't fed them to demon yet." The man laughed and asked," That's your inner tiger right? You really think he would eat them?"

Harry grinned and said," He could eat for weeks just from my cousin. Not even mentioning my uncle. God they are huge." The man companionably bumped shoulders with the boy and said," No matter when those people come get you or if you leave on your own. You will always have a place by my side."

Harry's eyes even from their position they could see that they glistened with emotions. He said almost too quiet for anyone to hear," Thank you sir." The man inclined his head and Harry finished the muggle snack before going back to his punches. Snape said giving them one last look," We should go talk to them now. There is a chance he could take Potter and run. If what we have heard about the tiger is true."

Remus was studying the man and scenting the air. He looked very confused as he said," Severus I don't think that is Tiger that Harry always talks about. The Tiger's scent that Harry had on him before and this man's they are two different scents. Whoever this guy is he's not the Tiger."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

I froze when I had the distinct feeling of being watched. I whistled grabbing my teachers attention tilting my head towards the road I indicated that we were being watched. He whispered pushing me behind him," If there is to much trouble I want you to leave me and find Shee Ho. She will protect you and I swear to you I will come back for you."

I nodded after a moments hesitation as we stealthily walked to where the watchers were. Han looked around the corner before whispering to me," I don't recognize them but that's normal I have a lot of enemies." I poked my head around the corner then shot back around flattening myself against the wall cursing myself for my own stupidity.

Han asked curious of my reaction," You know them?" I groaned and said," You could say that. The one in the all black robes is my potions professor."

Han raised an eyebrow at my obvious attempt at guiding him away from the sandy brown haired man. He asked not falling for it," And the other one?" I said not meeting his gaze," That would be my honorary uncle. Who is a werewolf and knows that we are here."

Remus soft voice said," Your right I do. Harry why did you leave England?" Before I could answer Han pushed me behind him and said," I don't trust you. How do we know you are who you say you are?" Remus' eyes flashed gold indicating that his wolf was pushing forward.

I grabbed my teacher's arm to stop him from patronizing Remus any further and said," I don't need anymore proof than his eyes flashing gold. Sure sign of a werewolf." Remus gave me a small smile while Snape sneered at me. Han looked at me then at his watch and said," You need to take a pellet."

We stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before my hand went to my left side where a ki pellet dispense hung at my hip. Pushing down on the tiny handle so it dispensed a ki pellet into my hand. Tossing it in my mouth I bit down feeling the ki flow from my mouth and throughout my body.

Remus gave me a look that promised I would be answering his questions later before turning back to Han. He said his tone booking no argument," Harry needs to return to England with us." I glared boldly at Remus and said," My training here comes first. I cannot at this time leave Korea. No one there could train me like Mr. Han. I'm sorry Remus as much as I would love to see my godfather. My place is here."

My teacher's face showed his shock at my words but quickly masked it. Remus couldn't hold back his shock as he said reaching to grab me," Harry I have to bring you back Dumbledore's orders." We both ignored Han's snort while he was trying to hold back his laughter at the man's name. That's when Remus made his first mistake and while Han had tried to stop him I already reacted.

As soon as his hand landed on my arm I grabbed his wrist twisting it grinding the bones. He let out a hiss of pain but I was already turning to kick his knee out from under him. I looked down realizing what I had done and said bowing my head in apology," Sorry Remus. You made my instincts kick in."

He smiled as he got to his feet rubbing his wrist as he said," It's okay Harry. Please though everyone has been worried about you. We have been looking for you since the beginning of summer." I looked back at my teacher before returning my gaze to Remus. I said my eyes hardening," I won't leave him. If you want me to return before September 1st he has to come too." Remus looked like he wanted to argue farther and Snape looked like he was about to use a portkey. I said angrily pointing to Snape," If you try and portkey me back I will turn you into a barbecue. That is a promise not a threat."

My teacher said," He would do it too. He doesn't make any threats." Han knew I wouldn't hesitate to use my elemental ki against someone if it meant staying. Han placed his hand on my shoulder and for once I did not shrug it off. Remus saw my determined look and Han's protective look. He said," Fine Harry. I'll talk to Dumbledore. I hope you trust this man." I growled low in my throat before Han placed a hand on the back of my neck calming me.

With that they both left and I sighed in relief. I said turning to Han," I think we should go inside sir. Either they will allow you to return with me or they will try to force me to go back. I have no intention on returning without you." Han placed his hand on the top of my head ruffling my black hair.

Snape's POV

He went back to the hotel room he was sharing with the werewolf. He threw floo powder and called Albus. After a minute he stepped through the fire. He took in their grim faces and asked," Is he not here?" Snape said sarcastically," Oh he's here alright. But he refuses to return to England until September unless his teacher comes with him."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he asked," Do we know anything about this teacher of his?" They both shook their heads solemnly. Albus looked thoughtfully out the window. After a few moment of silence Albus sighed and said warily," I might as well go meet him. We can't make a decision before we actually meet the man."

Harry's POV

I was doing a handstand with my back against the far wall trying to regulate my inner ki when a knock came at the door. Han pointed a finger at me and said," Don't move." With that he went to check the peephole and let out a groan. He said opening the door," Those people are back and they brought a friend."

I craned my neck trying to see the newcomer and was surprised when Dumbledore stepped into the room. He looked around taking in the room and the fact that I was up against a wall with no noticeable surprise. Remus asked giving me a curious look," What are you doing?" I said grunting with the effort," Strength training and regulating my ki flow."

Remus looked down right confused as he asked," Ki?" I sighed doing a somersault off the wall and righted myself. I looked to Han for permission with his nod of approval I said," Ki is in every living being. From the smallest insect to the greatest beast. Each of us have it and it's the essence of our lives. There are only a few that can use it. From the age of 7 disciples are trained by a master. As you know Remus my first master was a man by the name of Tiger. After my fight with Voldemort just over a month ago my ki lines in my right shoulder were declared destroyed."

I rubbed my right shoulder in memory of injury. While the marks were less noticeable I would most likely have them for the rest of my life. I looked at Dumbledore and asked," Why are you here Professor? I told Remus and Snape that I will not be returning to England any time soon." Dumbledore smiled and said," I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

I glared at the man and crossed m arms over my chest saying," Professor if you want me in England you will have to arrange Mr. Han and I to be together so I can continue my training. Dark lord or no dark lord my ki training comes first. Anything else is second." The looks on their faces was priceless none of them had figured I would side with ki mastery over magic. That's where they were wrong even Remus who I had only known for two years figured that I had learned about magic before I learned about ki. I had been a disciple since I was seven. It was the first time someone had cared about me ever.

Albus looked between myself and Han it was obvious that I had no intention of backing down. Albus said when it was obvious he wouldn't win this fight," Let me talk to Mr. Han then we will decide what to do from there." I looked at Han who nodded his consent before waving for the old wizard to follow him. I sat on the ground cross legged in a meditation form. Remus and Snape stared at me for a moment before taking a seat on the couch.

I filled my ki reserves while in deep meditation. While I was not aware of my physical body I went into my mindscape where the tiger and the dragon spirit familiars lay. Demon my tiger familiar raised his head when I entered giving a friendly growl in greeting. I held out a hand rubbing his nose and said," Hey Demon. Playing nice with Torren?"

Demon grumbled as he said," I am against my better judgement." A smile played on my lips and Torren gave us a lazy look before curling up and taking a nap completely ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and said," Torren I know you don't like me but I will prove myself to you."

The dragon snorted before curling tighter into a ball. Demon asked lazily," How long until we get to see master again?" My heart jumped at the thought of Tiger. There was no telling honestly if I would ever see the older master again. I said my sadness radiating off of me as I leaned against Demon's head," I don't know old friend. There is no telling until we fix my ki lines in my shoulder. We may never see him again."

He asked raising his head to look me in the eyes," Why don't you take the Moon Dan pill?" I flinched at the question. It was a good point the pill could fix the problem. It could also very well kill me. I said uncertainly," I want to Demon. The issue is that the pill could very well kill me. What if Tiger dies? That will leave the world without a Lightning Ki master. You know as well as I do he would never take another disciple. What am I to do Demon?"

The tiger stood almost knocking me over and placed his muzzle on my forehead. He said his breath hot against my forehead and the rumbling calmed me," You survive. Continue to fight for what you believe in. That's all you can do."


	5. Chapter 5

I was still mediating and refilling my reserves when Han and Dumbledore returned. Han looked smug while Dumbledore looked very unhappy. He said almost hesitantly," Mr. Han and Harry will be returning to Grimuld Place with us. I suggest you both go pack your things."

I gave a quick grin to Han before running to grab my trunk that was hidden under my bed. After throwing my new clothes in and pulling out my wand I went back to the living room. I was about to say something to Remus when I felt a ki fluctuation outside. It didn't feel familiar so it couldn't be an ally or the Fire Dragon so that meant it was one of Han's enemies.

I yelled at Han's bedroom door," Sir we've got trouble. Ki fluctuation outside not anyone I know." I took a step back as he rushed out of his room a knapsack over one shoulder. He peeked outside through a window and swore violently. He asked looking at the three older men," Is there any way for you to get us out of here? Now?!"

Dumbledore shook his head they couldn't floo because the apartment didn't have a fireplace and they couldn't apparate to an unknown location. Han grabbed my arm and asked," Can you fight?" I puffed out my chest proudly and said looking him in the eyes," I am the Tiger Cub and the Nine Arts Dragon's Hatchling. Of course I can fight!"

The pride in Han's eyes made me swell with a vaguely familiar emotion. It would be good for me to fight alongside someone once more. I pushed down on my dispenser three times popping the ki pellets into my mouth in preparation for battle. Han said looking at the three wizards," Don't take this the wrong way. But when the fighting starts you can't be here. We will hold them off while you run for it. We will meet up at the kids school."

Remus looked like he wanted to argue but Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at me and asked," Are you sure about this Harry?" My eyes turned to him cold as ice that sent shivers down the wizard's spines. I said my tone even," I'm sure professors. This isn't my first go around with those in the Murim world."

With that Han opened the door and rushed out and I was hot on his heels. There were six men most looked like they could have gone toe to toe with the Earth Beast. I took the one of closest to the house while Han went for the leader. The leader was skinnier but had a huge amount of ki.

The one I engaged leapt at me and I half stepped away throwing a lightning ki strike at his abdomen. It wasn't strong enough to break his ki center but it was enough to damage it. It would be months if at all before he could practice. I moved onto the next one but they were boxing me in.

I took a cautious step back planning on leading them away from Han when three shouts rang out," Stupify!" Three red bolts shot over my shoulder hitting three of the remaining fighters. The three hit the ground hard leaving only two left. The one that was not occupied with my teacher tackled me to the ground. I growled angrily as I tried to flip my much larger opponent. My anger caused my control over my ki to disappear and my body was shooting off electrical charges.

The man seized up as a particularly strong charge hit him allowing me to roll him off as he fell unconscious. By the time I was back on my feet Han had finished his opponent. He held out his hand to me when I grasped it he pulled me to my feet. We both looked at the three wizards in quiet contemplation. Han said," Thank you for your help. But next time leave if they had gotten ahold of you, you would be dead."

The three wizards gave us looks of disbelief before I said," He's right. Many ki masters and disciples have suits that they wear under their clothes that are charmed again magic. I have one myself. I rarely use it because I don't have the need to but with Voldemort back I'll start wearing it again."

Remus looked like he wanted to comment but Dumbledore placed a had on his shoulder to stop him. We followed them back to Remus and Snape's hotel. Dumbledore handed Han and I piece of paper that read:

Order of the Phoenix Headquarter, Grimald Place #12. I asked," What is this?"

Dumbledore said with a sigh," We are taking you to headquarter and it is protected by a Fidelus Charm. That is how we tell members where to go." I nodded my understanding before telling Han about floo powder and how it worked. After that we floors there with Snape going first followed by Han then Dumbledore then me lastly Remus.

Instead of stepping through like a normal wizard I fell through still not used to this way of travel. I was caught before I hit the ground by Han who was grinning from ear to ear. I said unsteadily," I hate floo travel. With a passion I hate it."

A voice came from the doorway forcing me to look up surprised," Your father never liked it either, Harry." A black haired man stood leaning against the doorway with an easy going smile on his face. I said running up to him giving him a huge bear hug," Sirius..."

He had a soft smile as he turned me so that he could look me over. He said sounding surprised," You look well Harry. Three weeks ago I went to your aunts to come get you and found out you haven't been living there since your second year. I was so worried Harry." I said my face going red with embarrassment," I'm sorry Sirius but I couldn't tell anyone where I was going. No one would understand not even you."

The hurt look on his face broke my heart then he turned his gaze on Han and asked," Who is this?" I said with a grin," This is my teacher that I found this summer. When my previous master left me after much convincing I agreed to be his disciple. It's not as bad as it sounds I still have a lot to learn."

I could tell by the look on Sirius' face he didn't trust Han. Han walked up stuck his hand out and said," My name is Chun Wo Han substitute English teacher at Nine Dragon's High. You must be Sirius Black the kid has said good things about you." Sirius looked between Han and I before extending his hand to shake the other," Good to meet you as well. Your name isn't familiar to me would you be the Tiger by chance? Harry has said a lot about him?"

I said shaking my head sadly," No Mr. Han is not the Tiger. Merlin knows where he is at the moment. This is the Nine Arts Dragon the only master to take all nine seat of power in the world of Murim. He is also wanted by the Martial Arts alliance." Sirius asked his face draining of any color he may have had," So your wanted as well?"

I shrugged and said," I'm wanted for being the Tiger's disciple I'm not know as Han's disciple yet." Sirius asked his curiosity getting the better of him," Why aren't you with the Tiger Harry?"

I said sadness seeping through the excitement of seeing my godfather again," The ki lines in my right shoulder were destroyed. With that I'm next to useless to him. He left me with a good friend of his and I haven't seen him since." Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulder before saying," Hey don't worry about it pup. We will figure it out."

Han said rubbing a hand over his face," Kid I'm going to find a place to sleep. You need to restore your reserves before you go to sleep." I nodded and he left the room. Sirius looked confused at our exchange but I didn't feel like explaining. I followed Sirius into the kitchen where I was wrapped in a bear hug by Ms. Weasley. She said scoldingly," Harry you cannot take off out of country without telling anyone. What if something had happened to you? We would have never found you if Remus hadn't remembered your tiger tattoo."

I snorted not believing everyone still thought that it was just a normal tattoo. The tattoos were a way to summon the spirit familiars. Until I was stronger it took blood for me to summon them. Tiger could easily summon his inner tiger by saying his name. I rubbed the tattoo thoughtfully Tiger had mentioned that we could take their forms on occasion but that immense control over your ki.

Lucius POV

He had just returned from Korea and was extremely angry. He had missed the best lead on the Lightning elemental by a few hours. When he had arrived at the teacher's house he found what looked like a battlefield. Both sides and already long since left but there were traces of four different magic signatures.

There were several craters on the street and burn marks as if it had been struck by lightning. He was worried about having to tell his master about his failure. He arrived at Riddle Manor and went straight for the meeting room knowing his master would already be there.

When he entered he greeted the man who had regained some of us youthful appearance. Voldemort waved him closer and asked," What have you found out Lucius?" Lucius took a deep breath before saying," My lord I had finally tracked down the boy I believed to be your Lightning elemental to an apartment. When I got there the streets showed signs of a battle and there were four magical signatures. Three people used magic while the fourth is who I believe to be your elemental used his abilities."

Voldemort sat forward on his throne looking at his subordinate thoughtfully. After a moment he asked," Do we know the elemental's age and a description?" Lucius said with a nod," Yes my lord. The elemental is 15, male. They said he had unruly black hair with green eyes. The boy is a little on the short side but seemed to be hitting a growth spurt right before he left. Most likely he is a Hogwarts 5th year my lord."

Voldemort sat back thinking on this new information. A fifth year black haired green eyed student. He said growling," I have an idea which student this might be. Lucius you will apply for the defense against the dark arts position. I hear Albus is having trouble finding a teacher this year. You will help Draco find the other elementals and look for a student matching that description. Do NOT fail to bring me the elementals when you find them." He bowed to his lord before leaving to carry out his orders. He knew just as well as his master did there was only one student in Hogwarts that fit that description. Harry Potter your days are numbered.

Harry's POV

The next few days went about in a routine. I spent most of my time with Han ignoring my friends who tried to make amends or with Sirius. I woke that morning to sunlight which was unusual Han always had me up well before the sun. I changed into my disciple clothes and took a ki pellet before heading downstairs. I was almost knocked over by Sirius in his padfoot form. I flipped him off of me before saying," Merlin Sirius I could have hurt you."

Sirius returned to his human form with a pop laughing his head off. He said," Happy Birthday Harry." It took a moment for it to sink in and I gave a grin. I had never had the chance to celebrate my birthday I was always either at the Dursleys or on the run with Tiger. When I entered the kitchen the whole order was there sitting at the table.

Immediately Remus moved over so that I could sit beside him and Sirius sat on my other side. Ms. Weasley put food down in front of us and I was grinning carrying on with Sirius. I looked up when I felt eyes on me and in the door with a soft smile on his face was Han. He said walking in and giving me an envelope," That came for you kid. And this," he pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it to me," Is from me. Happy Birthday hatchling."

I smiled and hugged him causing him to stiffen before he pulled me closer. I said looking up at him," Thank you sir." His smile widened further as he said," You are my disciple I will always look out for you." I opened the envelope and recognized Tiger's handwriting instantaneously. It read:

Cub,

I hope you have been well without me around. I'm sorry I had to leave you and hope you understand why I did. I did want to wish you a happy birthday since we won't be spending it together like usual. An oracle friend of mine wished me to pass on a message. The snake and the hawk are hunting the tiger's cub. I don't know what this means hopefully it will make more sense to you.

Stay safe

Lightning Tiger

Enclosed in the envelope was the first picture we took when I was seven. I had just received my disciple tattoo. I was standing in front of Tiger's house with him standing next to me. We were both grinning like a pair of foxes. I remembered that day and could have sworn that the camera he had used was destroyed twenty minutes later when the Fire Dragon attacked.

The memory brought a fond smile to my face. The others were looking at me with barely concealed curiosity. I handed the picture over and said," That is my first master the Lightning tiger. I didn't think this picture survived due to the attack that happened 20 minutes later. I had just received my disciple tattoo."

There were looks of recognition on everyone's face. The silence grew uncomfortable so every decided to leave it at that. I opened Han's gift and it was a package of medicine with a note saying that it would give me full use of my ki for half an hour minutes but once taken I had to wait ten minutes for it to work. I smiled no matter who my master was they always looked out for me.

The only other memorable present was the animagus training book that Sirius and Remus gave me. The Weasley's gave me sweets and the order gave me a wand holster. After attaching the holster to my wrist I spent the day talking to Moody about different self defense techniques.

An hour later Sirius found us in the middle of a hand to hand fight. I had Moody in headlock and he was trying to break my ankle. Sirius blinked at the sight of us then walked back out deciding he didn't want to know. I said to Moody," Yield. From here I could choke you out or break your neck."

The older man said with obvious contempt," I yield. This time Potter. When you graduate lets talk about your future." I grinned and said," Sure I was considering being an auror anyways."

While it wasn't a true smile it was as close as I would get from Moody. I let go of him and he pulled me to my feet. We shook hands he promised to come spar with me when he didn't have order business to attend to. For the next month I trained with both Moody and Han and spent my free time with Sirius. I continued to ignore those who I once considered my best friends. Unlike Sirius and the others they had made no moves to try and contact me while I was gone. I heard from Neville once this summer asking how I was doing.

That had angered me to the point of no longer considering them friends. Only the twins and possibly Ginny were considered that. I also didn't trust Dumbledore that had come from the fact that he truly wanted me back with the Dursleys and things had been going downhill for them since the tournament last year.

It was the night before I was set to leave on the train to go back to Hogwarts when Han said," I will have to leave first thing in the morning. Do you want to go back with me?" I shook my head and said," I should at least do my O. before disappearing."

While Han didn't look happy he understood. If I left now I could never return I could never get a job within the wizarding world. I still had the moon Dan pill tucked away in my trunk. Han was the only one who knew I had it. While I trusted Remus and Sirius they wouldn't understand the need for it. Before I went to bed I grabbed Remus around the arm and asked," Do you have a wizarding or even a muggle camera I can borrow?" Remus looked shocked at the question before he said calming after a moment," Yes I think I have one. Why?"

I blushed and said," I just wanted to get a picture with Mr. Han. I have one of Tiger after all." Remus smiled knowingly before he went to search his rooms for the camera. When he came back I was wrestling on the floor with Han who was trying to pin me. After another minute the man finally pinned me grunting with the effort and there was a flash. Both of us looked up to see Remus grinning holding his camera.

I growled angrily," When I said that I wanted a picture THIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT!" Han said rubbing his ear," That is my ear your yelling in." I stuck my tongue out childishly.

Once Han let me up Remus pushed us together so that there was barely an inch of space between us then too two pictures. He said," I'll send these to you both once they are developed." Han smiled and said," Thank you Mr. Lupin. Who knows where I'll be so just send an owl. Kid if you need anything or decide to use my gift owl me. I need to be there for you if you use that gift."

It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the Moon Dan pill. I gave a solemn nod if I had my way I would never take the pill even if it would give me full use of my ki again. While Han respected my decision he didn't agree with it. He believed that I should use my ki to its fullest and the only way to do that was to take the pill.

The next morning i said goodbye to Han who promised to keep me updated on where he was as much as possible. Sirius followed me to the train station showing me a picture of the original members of the order of the Phoenix. After a quick hug to Sirius I was on the train.


	6. Enter the Tiger

A/N thank you guest reviewer I will try to do better. I am looking for a beta reader if anyone has any suggestions for one please pm me. Guys this will be an eventual Severus Harry mentor fanfiction. It will just take some time.

I was in the compartment for less than five minutes when Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna came in. Neville asked cautiously," Can we sit with you Harry?" I smiled warmly at them and waved them in. Neville noticed the new disciple shirt and asked," Harry did you get a new teacher?"

I said," Yeah I was left with an old friend of Tiger. While I was going to muggle school I met the strangest of teachers. Chun Woo Han is his real name and he is the only person to ever hold all nine dragon seat of power within the Murim world." Neville whistled in awe I had told them all last year about my training and who I stood beside. They had understood in ways that no one else had they had become my true friends.

After casting a notice me not and silencing charm on the compartment I told them everything that had happened over the summer. The twins came in as soon as I was done breaking the notice me not charm with ease. Once inside they replaced it as said," Harrykins ronykins is looking for you. Along with Hermione of course." I snorted and said," They try and come in here and they will meet demon."

Neville paled he once had an unpleasant encounter with my spirit familiar who forgot that humans could not be dragged through walls. I said to Neville," I promise that I will not send him to bring you to me again. That was a mistake I don't plan on repeating." He gave me a shy smile before Seamus asked if we wanted to play a game of exploding snap.

Half way through the game Luna said," The hawk hunts the tiger's cub. The cub seeks to defy his destiny while the snake wishes to have his beasts returned to him. The fish will follow the cub, the wolf will follow the hawk, the scorpion is undecided." I stared at her not understand what in the hell she was talking about. I looked to Neville who shrugged he really didn't understand it either.

I asked," Luna what do you mean?" She gave me a goofy smile people saying in a dream like tone," You are a Heavenly Ways disciple. There are five wizards that were or are training with a master." That got my attention and I sat up to give it to her.

I asked," Luna who are the others? How can I find them?" She said," The fish you have already met," she pulled up her sleeve on her left wrist to show a similar tattoo to that of mine. She continued," The hawk is your rival. The others you have known at one point or another."

I groaned I knew immediately who the air disciple was just my luck. Draco Malfoy. That meant the earth disciple had to be a Slytherin that would explain the burning I felt on my Celtic tattoo over the summer someone had claimed one of them. My money was on Malfoy he would follow his master like a dog. My money was also that it was Voldemort who was the snake that sought to control us.

I asked turning my full attention to her while the others went back to the game giving us some privacy," What can we do to stop this? I refuse to serve anyone but myself." She smiled gently at me before saying," The fish will follow the cub. The cub will one day become the tiger his master sees him as."

I flinched there was only one way for me to become the Lightning Tiger. My master had to die. I said my eyes becoming hard with determination," I will not allow my master to die. He has done enough for me as it is." Luna looked at me with sad soulful eyes and the others had stopped their game watching with open curiosity. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else the rest of the trip.

When we arrived in the Great Hall Neville took a seat at my right while twins sat to my left. In front of me sat Dean and Seamus and the rest of the Gryffindors filled in around us. When Ron and Hermione came in I could see their anger at there not being any seat near me. They looked at Neville and said with clear venom in their tones," Move." I said yawning slightly," You have no right to tell them to move Ron. I don't care who you are they were here first."

This got all of Gryffindors and some of the other houses attention. Ron stood there like a fish out of water and my eyes were as cold as ice. Hermione said her anger pushing through," You can't talk to him like that. We have been your friends since first year. We do everything together."

I stood so fast they barely had a chance to back up before I was upon them. I said feeling my Lightning ki push forward so that sparks were jumping off of me only visible to those closest," No I was only your friend when it was convenient. I will not live a life like that any long. If you want a puppet for a friend look elsewhere from now on I want nothing to do with either of you."

The hall had gone completely quiet watching me with sudden interest. I could feel demon trying to come forth but I kept him on a tight leash. The last thing I wanted was to give Malfoy a hint on what I was. Ron looked like he wanted to say more but I had already turned around ignoring him.

After the sorting was done Dumbledore stood for his announcements," I would like to welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to also remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden," this was mainly directed to the Weasley Twins who sat grinning like a pair of foxes. He continued after a moment," Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind everyone about the list of banned items. You can find these posted outside his office. I would also like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts professor. Lucius Malfoy. Everyone be sure to give him a warm welcome."

My head shot up to the head table where Lucius stood giving a small bow of acknowledgement. :This year was going to be interesting and difficult,: I thought to myself. The other houses were clapping politely for him but the Gryffindors looked to me. I gave a small shake of my head. No matter if he was good or not I would not acknowledge this man. The only ones who clapped within Gryffindor were Ron and Hermione.

With that the food appeared in front of us and we began to eat. I piled my plate full of meat vegetables. I knew that if I didn't eat healthy Han would have my head on a platter. I was half way through my food when I felt eyes on me and stiffened. I looked up to see Lucius staring at me with a strange expression that I could not place. I cocked my head to the side curiously watching him. He raised an eyebrow before turning to his own food. I was curious to know what he wanted but confronting him was out of the question. So I had watch and wait.

By the time the feast was over I had caught him looking at me with the same strange expression three times. I followed the Gryffindors up to the common room hoping that nothing would happen tonight. Sadly fate hated my guts. Ron and Hermione were waiting for me in the common room and I groaned aloud.

They looked determined to talk to me and I took a defensive stance in case things got a little ugly. They knew only a little about my time within Murim so it took them a minute to recognize my stance. Neville stood off to my right while he wasn't a martial artist he would fight beside me. Ron said giving a sharp look to Neville who stood strong," Harry I think you owe Hermione and I an explanation. We have stood by you since the beginning why are you turning from us?"

I growled feeling Demon coming forward causing everyone within five feet of me to flinch. I said trying to gain control over my temper and spirit familiar," Ronald you would have been correct except for what happened last year. I forgave you the first time. But this is the fourth time. I can't be friends with people like you." The anger in the room was palpable even Neville was shaking from his own anger. Ron on the other hand looked stunned. It was obvious that he thought I would have just forgiven him like I had done last year. They didn't understand that I had changed since I had met Han and I believe that it was for the better. I would not let anyone control my destiny anymore.

With one last withering glance at Ron I spun on my heel and went to my dorm room ignoring Hermione completely. My trunk was already there and I changed out of my robes into my pajamas. My tiger tattoo burned suddenly when I was buttoning my shirt forcing me to clench my jaw to prevent from crying out. Something was wrong the last time my tattoo burned I had to break Tiger out of the Fire Dragon's prison. I didn't think Lady Liquid Shark would be so nice as to help me do so again. I shuddered at the memory she was not the nicest person to be around. Soon I fell asleep on my bed not bothering to get under the covers.

The next morning I woke earlier than normal to Ron's snores. I said to the others who were also awake much to their displeasure," Come on guys let's head down. We won't get anymore sleep with the bear in here." They snickered before changing into our uniforms. I wore my disciple shirt under the uniform due to its long sleeves would protect my Celtic tattoo.

When we arrived at the Great Hall only Lucius was there sipping on his coffee. He raised an eyebrow at me in greeting and I gave him a nod. While I didn't like the man I didn't need him as an enemy in class. Plates piled with food appeared on the table. The tiger tattoo was still burning faintly which worried me slightly. I needed to eat quickly then find a quiet place to summon Demon.

I stuck a piece of bacon in my mouth before walking as calmly as I could out of the Great Hall ignoring the concerned looks from my friends. I went outside heading for Hagrid's hut knowing full well he wasn't there. I looked around suspiciously making sure I was alone before pulling my robes off so that I was in my black slacks and disciple shirt.

Pulling down the left shoulder to my shirt I bit into my right thumb hard enough to draw blood. Rubbing the blood over the top part of the tattoo I said my eyes becoming sky blue," Demon in the name of our contract I summon you." The air swirled around me and electrified as my intertwined with my familiars allowing it to take a physical form. I held out my hand to him and he bowed his head in acknowledgement. While I was not a master yet my familiars treated me with extreme respect. I placed a hand on his muzzle and said," Find Tiger. Ask him to send a message saying that either he's ok or he needs help. Go Demon."

After he nuzzled me almost knocking me to the ground he took off heading to the northeast. I put my robes back on before giving one last longing glance where Demon had gone. I went back inside noticing that the Great Hall was almost full. I sat back down next to Neville who gave me a concerned glance but I shook my head. We couldn't talk about this here to many people to overhear. He gave me a slight nod of understand before returning to his food.

I looked up from my second plate of food when a shadow stood over me. McGonagall handed me my schedule before going down the rest of the table. I had potions and DADA today that caused me to groan aloud. This was going to be a long day and I could only pray that Tiger wouldn't send Byakko to drag me to a meeting place during one of those classes. :Spirit familiars could be truly careless with charges that weren't bonded to them,: I thought with a fond smile.

I went to potions first taking a seat in the front row with Neville and Seamus besides me. It was seconds before the bell when Ron and Hermione rushed in. They looked at me then at Neville and Seamus and said," Move we sit next to Harry in class." I growled angrily remembering the day before," Like I said yesterday. YOU ARE NOT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE! Get it through your thick skulls. You both ruined any chances of being my friends so back off."

Just my luck Snape chose that moment to walk in. He looked between us before saying," Potter sit down. Weasley, Granger find somewhere else to sit." I gave a nod of appreciation to Snape who just sneered in return. The potion was fairly straight forward that was until Malfoy had decided to throw an extra ingredient in my cauldron. Noticing the unusual bubbling I pushed Neville and Seamus under the table throwing a ki shield between us and the explosion.

Snape snarled at me," Potter detention tonight at 7. Don't be late. And ten points from Gryffindor for your inattention." I almost protested but then I remembered my ki shield and took it down before anyone could see it. The two other boys gave me grateful smiles if I hadn't made the shield we would have been covered in the potion.

We pulled ourselves out from under the table and left the classroom. I staggered for a moment when Demon entered the room and went back to his spot on my back. He didn't return with a message. That was not a good sign. As we were heading for charms I felt a hand on my collar pull me into a dark hallway away from the others.

I reacted instantly breaking the grip on my collar while dropping to do a leg sweep. The person that had grabbed me crashed to the ground and I was on top of them my forearm against their throat. Looking down I recognized the man while he was more tan than I had last seen him. The soft blue eyes stared back up at me waiting for me to come to my senses and let him up. I breathed not believing my eyes," Tiger."

A/N and there's a good place to stop don't kill me. I enjoy a good cliffhanger. I promise as soon as I find a beta reader they will look through these and they will be updated as needed. I have to work off my phone since my computer died and it's difficult to do any sort of editing on here. Forgive me for my errors.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N the ki shield that Harry used in the last chapter is only possible due to his years of training under the Lightning Tiger. If he had been younger and still had the damaged ki lines in his shoulder it wouldn't have worked. There is a technique that he was taught that is a wall of lightning. He is unable to perform this technique because it requires the use of all ki lines. When Harry decides to take the Moon Dan pill we will see more of the Tiger's techniques. One of which will force his return to his disciple's side. Mrazz yes Tiger is alive. Why Harry felt his mark burning wait and see.

I stared at my master in shock while I had expected a message. I never expected the man to break into Hogwarts by himself! He said with a goofy grin," You know you should really let me up cub." I blinked for a moment then realized that I was still on top of him with my arm at his throat. Slowly I got off of him offering my hand to pull the man to his feet. I said warily," Tiger you shouldn't be here. Better yet. Why are you here?"

He said looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders," You mentioned your disciple tattoo was burning. You were right I was in trouble. I'm here to say goodbye." I blinked confused by the words then it hit me. I said downtrodden," Your expelling me as your disciple."

Tiger blinked in shock before saying his outrage evident," NO! God no I'm not expelling you. Do you know what that would do to you after all this time? Just no. I am going into hiding for awhile and your safer here than with me. That's why I'm saying goodbye." I took a step back from him and said," Okay. Your right after eight years as your disciple being expelled would probably kill me."

His eyes softened and we fell into comfortable silence. A thought hit me a few minutes later and I asked," Where will you go?" He had a far off look in his eyes as he said," I don't know yet. All that I know is that I'm going."

It hurt but I knew this was for the best he would go into hiding and I would continue my wizarding training. I said with a groan realizing that I was late to charms," My professor is going to kill me Tiger. Next time you come visit do so after classes." He gave me his best worry free grin even as his eyes held sadness and worry for his student. He said," That's no fun and you know it. Why come after class when I can drag you around during it."

I groaned as he did exactly that. He dragged me through the corridors and out into the grounds. He asked looking around realizing that he didn't know this area well," Any good secluded places you know?" I said rolling my eyes good humoredly," Come on we can go to Black Lake. But I do need to go to my class after lunch I do not want a detention with Malfoy and Snape."

Tiger looked extremely amused at my statement before following me to the lake. Once there he took a seat by the edge of the lake and I followed suit. It had been awhile since we could safely relax. Normally we would be running for our lives or fighting for them against the Fire Dragon. I lay on the ground next to him staring at the azure sky above us. A thought hit me a moment later and I asked," Tiger why do we have azure eyes when we enter mastery? None of the other masters eyes change when they enter mastery."

That made him look at me with open curiosity as he said," As you know the Lightning Heavenly Ways technique has only had two masters including myself. My master had elemental ki but it did not have an affinity to any of the normal four elements. Instead of leaving it at that he researched different element mixtures until he came upon the element of Lightning. He created the free form fighting style that you and I use today. This allows us to freely learn other clan techniques such as the half step." I growled impatiently," That doesn't answer my question Tiger."

Tiger's eyes grew distant as he said," That's the thing. I don't know why our eyes change colors. My master never told me about contracting with his tiger and how he went about it." I recognized that far off look in my master's eyes he was falling into the memory of his master's death. I touched his shoulder and instantly found myself pinned under him with his forearm crushing my windpipe. His blue eyes were sparking with his ki as the flow began to increase. I pushed my ki at his trying to calm him. He eyes flashed again before they returned to normal.

He said taking a breath to calm himself and getting up," I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." I smiled kindly as I said," You are my master Tiger I'll be there when you need me." His smile came back as he lay back on the grass.

We lay there for the better part of an hour till I heard the faint tone of the bell. I stood brushing myself off and said," You never did tell me. Why was my disciple tattoo burning?" He gave me a serious look before he said," I was under attack in fact if Demon had not shown up when he did I probably would have been captured and or killed."

I blushed with the realization that I had made the right choice earlier this morning. I asked the thought hitting me," Where were you that you could get here so soon?" He looked a little too mischievous as he said," I may have been trying to find the school. I wanted to see how you fared over the summer."

I paled considerably and Tiger noticed. He asked suspicion clear in his voice," What did you do?" I gave him my most innocent look and said with a straight face," I did nothing absolutely nothing."

The look on his face said that there was no way in hell he believed me. I said cheekily waving to him as I walked off," I have to get to lunch. You better go wouldn't want a professor to catch you." Tiger said a faint smile overriding the reprimand," Cheeky brat."

I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly before running off to the Great Hall for lunch. Once there I sat next to Neville and the twins grinning slightly. Neville asked his voice low," Harry where were you? You skipped charms." I said making sure we couldn't be overheard," Tiger quite literally pulled me away."

The look on Neville's face was priceless. He knew about my past with Tiger he also knew that I rarely left a meeting with him without bruises. I said," Don't worry he just wanted to take a look at Hogwarts and see how my summer went. How in the hell he found me in this castle I'll never understand."

Neville snorted into his food before giving me a grin. We both knew that man could find me in the Sahara Desert if he wanted to. After grabbing a couple of sandwiches I said," I'm going to talk to Flitwick. He deserves an explanation." They nodded and I headed up to the head table.

All of the houses and professors noticed my approach. I ignored all of them except for my tiny charms professor. Flitwick was one person that I felt I could go to in times of trouble. He did not brush off the concerns of his students like McGonagal or Dumbledore did. He noticed my approach and said," Mr. Potter I noticed you weren't in my class this morning. Care to explain?"

I looked down at my shoes and asked quietly," Professor can I talk to you privately?" The small man pushed his chair away from the table and nodded then beckoned for me to follow him. Once we were in his office he turned to me and said sternly," Ok Mr. Potter please explain why you skipped my class today. I have not taken points or given you a detention because I wanted to know your reasonings."

I bowed my head before saying," I'm sure you heard about this summer," at his nod I continued," Well my previous teacher before my newest one. I was on my way to your class when he pulled me into a corridor. I'm sorry I skipped your class sir. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit."

The tiny professor smiled and said," I don't think that necessary Mr. Potter. Next time try not to skip my class. Now off with you." I smiled gratefully before rushing off to DADA. I reached the classroom just before the bell rang taking my spot next to Neville. Less than a minute later Malfoy walked in.

He gazed around the room before his cold gaze landed on me. He seemed to be searching for something but I had no idea what. He said and with a flick of his wand a page number was on the chalkboard," Turn to page 50 and let's begin." While the lesson wasn't practical it was interesting and kept my attention. We were going over different kinds of dark creatures and how to defeat them this year.

While it wasn't a good as Remus first lesson it I was still sad to leave the class even if Malfoy was the professor. After that I had an uneventful class of history of magic before I was done for the day. I only had a small amount of homework which I was grateful for. Once that was knocked out of the way I had started ki exercises.

I still could not match my ki flow in my left arm to the punching movements. Tiger had said I would learn be able to master this in a month and so far I'm no closer than when I started. It shouldn't have been any different than trying to use lightning strike, but every time i tried it felt like a regular punch. On top of that I could only use it five times before I used up my ki reserves. While the ki pellets increased my ki reserves and ki flow it did take time.

I sat back on my heels after refilling my reserves and stared out the window. It would be nightfall soon and there was a sense of foreboding. Something was going to happen soon. As if on cue hedwig landed in my window and pecked at it. I opened the window and on her leg was a package that suspiciously looked like a book. I untied the package from her leg noticing on the outside was a letter addressed to me.

The letter read:

Cub,

I know I just saw you a few hours ago but it occurred to me that you are old enough to have this book now. My master gave it to me two years before he died. This has both of our combined techniques. Learn well and do NOT try to use Tiger's roar yet! That will come in its own time. Also if you try and change into your animal form without healing you ki lines I'll kill you myself.

Have fun

Lightning Tiger

My jaw dropped of all the things he had ever sent me this had to be the most memorable. I flipped through the book recognizing most of the first pages techniques. As I moved through the pages there were new techniques that I hadn't learned yet. Towards the middle I saw the techniques from the letter.

Tiger's roar was the only known breath technique within the fifth Heavenly Ways mastery. It allowed the inner tiger to come forth and use your ki to amplify the roar into an attack. It said that it's only fully passed down when the previous master dies and the disciple is recognized as the new master. There was no wonder why Tiger didn't want me learning it. Then there was the page on our animal form. For the Lightning Tiger masters the time they started accessing their animal form varied. Two weeks after discovering the Lightning ki is when the original master had learned of his form. My master didn't learn about it until long after his master had died from the date just two years before he found me. There were notes for pages and pages on the danger of doing this transformation alone, and the precautions my master had taken. It said the first signs that you were beginning to enter you animal form was elongated canine teeth. From there you would need a quiet place to make the full transformation. If you tried to force it before your teeth elongated you could get stuck in the form forever.


	8. Fall of the Tiger Rise of the Cub

The first month and a half of my time in Hogwarts passed without much of an issue. I did spend most of my nights in detention for one reason or another usually with Snape. This year I kept up on homework so my grades were higher than ever. It was nearing the end of October and I was wary of the ever present Halloween disaster that happens every year.

I was in DADA when the first disaster of the year happened. I had raised my hand to answer the elder Malfoy's question, and when I went to speak it came out a blaring roar causing most people to cover their ears. I clamped my mouth shut and my mind was racing at a million miles per second. I wasn't supposed to be able to do this yet!

The elder Malfoy who had been standing the closest to me had been knocked completely over, and was picking himself up off the ground. He gave me a heated glare before he returned to the lesson leaving the question unanswered. Neville on the other hand looked slightly dazed at being so close to the technique. He didn't seem to be hearing anything the man was saying. Noticing my worried glances Dean raised his hand. When the man waved at him to ask his question Dean said," Sir I think Neville may be suffering from hearing loss. May I take him to the hospital wing?"

Malfoy smirked at me and said," Mr. Potter will take him. Oh and Mr. Potter I expect you to be back here at 630 for detention." Retrieving my bag I gave the man an acknowledging nod. I helped Neville to the hospital wing where Madame Pomphrey screeched her questions to me since Neville couldn't hear. She gave me a worried look when I mentioned the roar that I hadn't meant to use.

After she let me go I went straight to the owlerly intending to send a message to Tiger. If I was already receiving my roar his end was not far off. To my surprise I ran straight into Tweanly. She looked down at me as if to say something when her eyes glazed over. I knew that look it was the same look when she said a prophecy almost two years prior.

She said her eyes completely glazed over and in a trance," The Tiger will fall at the hands of the Dragon. The cub will rise to take his place and seek his revenge. The snake will try and gain control over his five beasts. The Tiger shall fall before the end of All Hallow's Eve." She came out of the trance seconds later and panic overtook me. I shoved the door closed behind me locking it magically so I wouldn't have any unwanted visitors. I said biting into my thumb till it bled and rubbed it over my disciple tattoo," Hear me Demon in the name of our contract lend me your power!" I did not notice the obsidian black eyes watching me in surprise.

Snape's POV

Severus had gone to the owlerly during his free period in an effort to send an owl to his ingredient supplier. He saw the insane divination teacher walk out of the room. There was a solid thud as if she hit something. Deciding he didn't want to know he made as if to walk away from the door. When he heard her speak in that dazed voice speaking a new prophecy. He sat there dazed as he heard it. It sounded as if one of the elementals that his lord was looking for was about to come into their mastery.

Once she stopped her prophecy he moved away from the door. He noticed a very pale Potter come through. He watched in amazement as the boy said rubbing something across the top of his back," Hear me, Demon in the name of the contract lend me your power!" Severus had to take a step back in order to keep from being electrocuted by the lightning the surged through the room. He looked at the boy and was immensely surprised that instead of the child's normal green eyes they were azure blue instead.

Out of the lightning came out a white Bengal tiger. The boy smiled tiredly at the creature before placing his hand on its nose and closed his eyes. When the boy opened his eyes were no longer electric blue but jade green. He said rubbing his hand through the beast's fur," Please take the message to Tiger. I don't want to lose him too. He was the first person to acknowledge my existence."

The beast gave a soft growl bumping the boy almost knocking him over and with that it was gone. Potter turned rubbing an arm under his nose as if wiping something away. When the boy saw him there was absolute terror in his eyes. He said his voice shaking," Professor Snape... Ummmm..." The boy couldn't seem to articulate his thoughts and Severus sighed saying," Potter follow me."

He spun out of the room unlocking it with his wand turning slightly to be sure the boy was following him. He took the boy to his office pushing him slightly so that he sat in one of the chairs. He sat opposite of the boy giving him a look of contemplation before he asked," Potter what was that?"

The boy looked away not wanting to answer him. Severus said trying to control his temper," Potter look at me when I'm talking to you. I heard the prophecy that Tweanly gave you." His face paled considerably at that statement. The boy shook his head still not willing to speak to him. Severus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He said softly trying to draw the boy out," Mr. Potter I can't help you unless you tell me everything."

Potter's head lifted and looked the Severus in the eye. He said with such conviction that Severus almost believed him," You can't help me professor. No one can." Potter made to get up but Severus stopped him with a hand on his chest. He said his voice calm trying to get through to him," Mr... No, Harry listen to me," Harry's head came up at his name. He had never called the boy by his given name before.

He continued once he had the boy's attention," Harry I don't know what you have gone through but you can trust us. All we want to do is help you." Harry looked hesitant for a moment before he said the hardness in his eyes returning," I can't tell you professor. It's not my secret to tell and as long as my master is alive I cannot tell you anything professor."

The boy pushed past him heading for the door and was gone before he could react. He sighed sadly if the boy thought this was over he was sadly mistaken.

Harry's POV

Right after I left Snape's office I felt slightly guilty. :Maybe I should have told him. Maybe he could have helped," I thought. I shook my head at myself that was rich. I made my way to the library intent on doing my homework before my detention. A few hours later I left the library with homework in hand going to my detention.

I went to Malfoy's office hesitating a moment before knocking. A sharp voice said," Enter." I walked in noticing there was a single chair in front of his desk. Malfoy didn't look up as I entered just gestured to the chair. I sat opposite from him scratching at my left wrist where the Celtic tattoo was. The tattoo was burning immensely.

Malfoy looked up at me curiously and asked," Something the matter Potter?" I shook my head and was forced to clench my teeth to prevent from crying out. After a few more minutes the burning pain finally let up and I was able to unclench my jaw. I looked up to see Malfoy gazing at me with an unfamiliar expression.

He placed his quill down staring at me intently searching for something. Finally he asked," Potter what happened in class today?" I looked down avoiding the man's piercing gaze," Like I told professor Snape I can't tell anymore anything. If Tweanly has her way though..."

Malfoy stiffened minutely before asking," The fake actually had a real prophecy?" I snorted and almost smiled as I said," Technically this is her second one since I have been here."

He raised an eyebrow at that obviously asking for an explanation. I snapped my jaw shut I had already said to much. Malfoy said with an uncharacteristic sigh," Go clean the entire classroom no magic. You can leave when your done." Stunned I just sat there for a moment before the man glared at me and I rushed out.

Two hours later the classroom was finally clean to the man's standards and he let me leave. I was halfway to Gryffindor tower when Demon rushed to my side. Instead of jumping onto my back to return to me he bumped my head with his. Tiger had sent a message back with him. I placed my forehead against Demon's and Tiger's message resounded through me," Cub I know you worried about this prophecy, but you know as well as I do that many of them don't come true. Try not to fret my cub I'll be back for a visit on the 3rd of November. Liquid Shark says hello as well. Be good. Tiger."

I groaned I should have known that he would blow off my worries. It took me a moment before I realized the last part. What the hell was he doing with Liquid Shark?! Demon went back to his tattoo with a snort that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. When I got back to the tower Neville was there waiting for me. He smiled and said," Hey Harry. My hearing is back so Madame Pompfry let me out of the hospital wing. How was detention with the elder Malfoy?"

I groaned aloud before replying," He had me clean his classroom top to bottom without magic. Neville I have something to tell you and the others tomorrow. It may require me leaving the school this weekend." He nodded his understand and said," I'll have everyone meet us in the usual spot after classes tomorrow."

The next day passed quickly and I kept my speaking to a minimum. I did take notice that Theodore Knott was missing throughout all of his classes that day. :Could he be an elemental and was claimed last night?: that thought hit me early on. It was worrying but there was little I could do about it. Half way through the last class I felt a rumbling deep within my throat like I was getting ready to roar again. By the time I met the others at the far end of Black Lake I felt the nearly overwhelming urge to use the roar again. I motioned for everyone to step back and cover their ears. Once they were safely away I let loose the roar which was louder and more powerful than before. You could see the ripples in the water as it went across the lake just stopping before it reached the edge.

I collapsed on the ground near the waters edge and the others rushed to my side. Luna said her eyes wide," You are coming into your mastery." I looked up at her if this was true then Tiger would truly die on All Hallow's Eve. I punched the ground frustrated and let out a pitiful sound. Neville asked Luna quietly," Is there anything we can do?"

She shook her solemnly and said," The only one that can help him is his wizarding mentor. But he has to stop pushing the man away." I shook my head and said punching the ground again," I can't. I swore when I became Tiger's disciple that I wouldn't reveal myself to anyone without his permission."

It took a moment for my words to sink in. They realized that I must have received special permission from my master to tell them anything. Neville bent down next to me and said laying a hand on my shoulder," Harry everyone dies at some point. You told me once that you master had said if he was going to die he would die fighting. Maybe it's just his time or maybe there's something more going on. Either way he wants you to be happy."

The tears that had been whelling up behind my eyes burst forth. I said angrily swiping at the tears," If Tiger dies I'll only have Mr. Han left. And he's wanted by more people than myself, Tiger, and Liquid Shark combined and then doubled." They looked gobsmacked but they also knew that I was in emotional pain, and there wasn't anything they could do to help me. Later they helped me to the common room where I slept off my exhaustion. I spent all weekend outside the castle learning to control my Tiger's roar. By Sunday night I had it under my control for the most part. I had the feeling that if I became to angry it would come forth again.

On Halloween I was at the feast biting into one of the candies when I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my mouth. Feeling around my canines I noticed they were slowly becoming longer. I was entering the first stages of my animal form. It was in the middle of the week so I didn't have much of a choice but be at my classes the next day or risk detention. The Halloween feast was about to start when I felt an intense burning sensation on my disciple tattoo.

I stumbled and had to grab Neville's arm to stay upright. He looked at me with worry clear on his face as he asked," Harry are you alright?" I shook my head mutely and pointed to the left side of my back. His eyes widened in recognition then began to drag me away from the Great Hall. We passed by Snape on our way to find a quiet place where I could enter my mastery in peace.

Neville put one of my arms around his neck to try and move me faster. After taking a couple of steps another person put my other arm around their shoulders. I gave a whimper in pain as it flared. I heard a voice in my haze of pain," Let's take him to my office. He will be safe from prying eyes there." We walked down the corridors I vaguely remembered going down into the dungeons.

Soon I was pressed down onto something soft. The voice asked," Longbottom what is wrong with him?" Neville said tearfully," I can't tell you sir. It's not my story to tell."

I heard a sigh right before another bout of pain went across my back. I said through clenched teeth," Neville unbutton my shirt and pull it off if you..." I let out a scream of pain causing both figures to cover their ears and wince. Neville went to work unbuttoning my button down shirt. Once he succeeded in pulling it off my tiger tattoo had begun to change.

Lightning Tiger's POV

He was standing in a field surrounded by members of the Union and at the head was Fire Dragon. Years before he had considered the man his best friend. His wounds were fatal he knew there was no escaping death this time. He said coughing up some blood," I the fifth Heavenly Ways master, and Lord Lightning Tiger request a duel to the death with the first Heavenly Ways master Lord Fire Dragon. Do you accept?"

The man looked at his old friend with sadness and pity as he said," I Lord Fire Dragon accept the Lightning Tiger's challenge. What are your terms?" Tiger shook his head as he said," There are no terms beyond the winner leaves with his life."

He thought absently to himself,: there is no one I would rather have kill me, old friend. Even if you hadn't tracked me down I would have been dead before Christmas.: he sighed at the unhappy thought. He had found out right before his disciple returned from school that he was dying. The doctor who specialized in ki master had told him that his center was leaking ki throughout his body. This had caused rumors to spread quickly and that he would not likely see the coming year.

Instead of telling the boy he decided to send him away. He would rather not have his student slowly watch him waste away. Instead he pushed the boy away and it turned out for the best. The boy found a new teacher one that could possibly help fix his damaged lines in his shoulder.

Unlike his master's ailment his was fixable and nonlifethreatening. Guilt washed over him maybe he should have told the boy the truth. It was too late to change it now. His old friend was looking at him curiously as he asked," Are you okay, Tiger? In the name of our previous friendship I ask this. Not as your enemy but as your friend." Tiger said with a sad shake of his head," I was never meant to reach an old age. Dragon I would rather die here and now on my feet in battle. Than to waste away unable to care for myself."

Recognition came into the other's eyes. He knew what was wrong it was the bane of every master's existence. The thing they feared the most. A leaking ki center. He said solemnly," I will give you a quick death my old friend." Tiger smiled slightly and began to throw ki strikes. The movements were much slower than previous fights and the Dragon was able to dodge them easily. The exchanged attack after attack testing the other's defenses. Seeing an opening Dragon threw a fire ki strike aiming for Tiger's chest. It connected missing the heart by mere centimeters.

Dragon asked," Is there anything you want me to tell the boy?" Tiger coughed up blood and nod. His voice nothing more than a whisper he said," Tell him... don't go searching for revenge. That is not our path. Our path is that of freedom. Dragon tell him... tell him I was dying anyways. This is the path I chose."

The man bent down at his old friend's side and said softly," I will old friend. I will pass on you final words." The Tiger smiled one last time before he took one last shuddering breath and the world faded into black. The last thing he saw was a lone tear going down his friends face.


	9. The contract

Harry's POV

I woke in to find myself once again in my mindscape. Demon stood at my left side side and said," Your master has fallen young one. It is time for you to take his place." I shook my head and said my voice barely above a whisper," Demon I'm not ready." Demon nudged me forward with his muzzle and said," As long as you let your past define you. You will never be ready. You have someone close by that has years of experience that can help guide you. But first you must make a new contract with the Lightning ki and myself." My head bowed submissively knowing I didn't have much of a choice I couldn't stay as I disciple like this.

I sat cross legged on the ground of my mindscape calling forth the power of lightning that resides within me. The Lightning swirled angrily as Byakko my master's inner tiger came forth. It said looking me in the eyes," From Tiger to Cub I recognize you as the new Lightning Tiger. You are now the newest Heavenly Ways Master. Use your powers well." It bumped heads with me before disappearing.

After taking a deep breath I turned towards Demon. I said biting my thumb and drawing blood," Demon I release you from our disciple and creature contract. I ask of you to make a master and creature contract with me. Do you accept?" Demon said his voice rumbling," Of course I accept young one. Your master would be proud of you." With that Demon looked me in the eyes and said," I the Demon Tiger Spirit accept the new Lightning Tiger as my contracted partner. May his claws stay sharp. May he stain his fangs with his enemies." With that the Lightning swirled around me once more finalizing our contract.

I came back to my body and it was screaming in pain. Even without looking I new my tattoo had shifted and became a mastery tattoo. Whether it's mastery or disciple every tattoo is different depending on the holder. I also realized that I was not wearing my shirt someone must have taken it off. Opening my eyes and pushing myself up on my elbows I took my surroundings in. I was underground which meant I was probably in the dungeons of Hogwarts. I paled considerably if I was in the dungeons that meant I was with Snape and being shirtless he had seen my Celtic tattoo. Looking at the new tattoo it stretched from the top of my left shoulder almost down to my belly button. The tail curled in on itself on top of my collar bone, while the head bared its teeth. Down across my left arm were rings of blue stopping about three inches above my Celtic tattoo. They were strange I had never seen these on my master who always wore short sleeved shirts.

I was about to sit up when a shout came dragging my attention to the doorway," Harry what are you doing?!" I saw Neville standing there looking like he hadn't slept in days. As he entered the room Snape was right behind him. I asked pushing myself all the way up," How long was I out?"

Neville said looking at the ground unsure," Almost three days Harry. If you were out any longer Professor Snape was going to take you to the hospital wing." Neville handed me my shirt and I said buttoning it," You wouldn't have been able to move me until after I made the contract. I would have electrocuted you into next week." Snape raised an eyebrow so I elaborated," I was in the middle of a recontract. While normally I would have full control over my ki during a contract I would not have any semblance of control whatsoever."

Neville said after a moment of silence," Harry your eyes they are azure blue." I said with a nod," Thats what happens when..." My voice trailed off they could see the pain in my eyes. Snape sighed and said looking at Neville," You have wasted enough of your time here. Go to class. When he is healed I will send him back as well."

Neville looked like he wanted to argue but I gave a slight shake of my head. This day was going to come sooner or later but who would have thought that Snape would have been the one to catch me. Once Neville was gone Snape turned his gaze towards me and I met it unflinchingly. He sighed and said," Harry tell me what's going on. I can't help you without knowing."

I said not looking at the man, the one I had hated for the last four year, the one trying to bring me back from the darkness," i... Luna told me something on the train and I can't tell you this because I can't explain what I am now. She said there was only one way to tell an outsider without express permission. Will you be my mentor?" Snape looked shocked for a moment I even thought he would refuse. Why would he agree to be my mentor? After all these last few years he's held nothing but contempt for me. Even when he retrieved Han and I. He searched my face obviously looking for something. After a moment he said," Yes."

My jaw dropped I had expected to be thrown out of his office not for him to actually agree to it. I had never expected to find a mentor in one of my professors. Sure I had Remus but he had his "furry little problem," and I had training beyond the wizarding world that had to be done. Han had his own problems so he couldn't be around me 24/7. Maybe this wasn't such as bad idea.

After another moment of silence I said," Okay but you have to swear not to tell anyone." Snape raised an eyebrow and said pulling out his wand," I, Severus Tobias Snape, do swear upon my life and my magic that I will not discuss with anyone or anything about what is discussed here without permission from Harry Potter. So I say it so mote it be."

I gave a surprised nod I didn't think he would actually do it. I said my eyes glazing over in the memory," When I was turned seven I was living with the Dursley's most people think I was pampered by them. There is nothing farther from the truth. They abused me for years and treated me like a bloody house elf. On my seventh birthday I was at a nearby park when I was attacked by a pinch of older boys. Tiger had been nearby and saw what was happening. He stopped them with Lightning ki. I don't know how he decided but he asked me that day to become his disciple. I had nowhere else to go so I accepted."

Snape was stunned at my story I knew it was a little hard to believe but it was the truth. Had my master not come that day I probably would not have lived to see my next birthday much less Hogwarts. Tiger had been the closest thing I had to a father now I had no one. I tasted blood in my mouth realizing then that I had been biting my lip. That made me remember the next problem at had I was starting to enter my animal form. I said thinking back on what Luna had said," Apparently I'm not the only one who studied under a ki master. Luna did as well. She studied under Lady Liquid Shark the master of water ki. She talked about someone wishing to control all of the disciples. While she doesn't give names she does give hints. I think it's the dark lord."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he said," You would be right. The dark lord is looking for the elementals that would be you, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy and Nott. I don't know who the fifth is. Both Draco and Theodore have been bonded to the dark lord and both of their fathers are their mentors. The dark lord has us focusing our searches on finding you. He knows that you are the most powerful right now."

I snorted and said," That would be right even if my master had not died. I am the only one who had full the training. I believe Luna was the one that lasted the longest out of the four. Six months of training before she left." Snape nodded then noticed about my canines and asked," What's going on?"

I flinched and said," I'm starting to enter my animal form. It starts with the teeth and it takes weeks to go into the form completely. The book my master gave me said I should find a place to hide during that time." Snape looked thoughtful as he said," You can stay down here or in the Shrieking Shack either way I'll get your m... Godfather and the wolf to come and help you through the process."

I said rubbing the back of my neck," The Shrieking Shack would be best. People are used to strange sounds coming from there. What will you say for my classes?" Snape smiled viciously that made me shiver," Leave that to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's POV

I spent three hours in the Shrieking Shack before the pain began. At first it started off like someone was just pinching me in the joints or I had arthritis. Then it moved to a dull ache at the joints and I had a headache. Once the headache started Sirius, Remus and Snape had arrived. Sirius rushed to my side and yelled," What the hell is wrong with him Snivellous?!" I grabbed Sirius' arm and said my voice cracking," Not his fault. I entered my mastery. The Tiger has fallen."

I had to lay on the ground as I was fighting to stay conscious. Sirius asked his feature taunt with worry," What do you mean pup?" I said forcing myself to look at my godfather," On the train Luna predicted that my first master would die. Three nights ago my master passed. If it hadn't been for Neville and Professor Snape i probably would have been taken to the dark lord. Ugh..."

The pain began to intensify this time radiating in my right arm. This was worse than when my ki lines in my right shoulder were destroyed. Sirius bent down to look me in the eyes and asked," Harry what's wrong with you?" I said biting my lip forcefully," I am entering my animal form. It's extremely painful the first time. Similar to that of Remus going werewolf."

Sirius stared at me for a moment before nodding. He shifted into his animagus form curling up next to me. Remus stared at us before sitting crosslegged in front of me. I pushed myself into a a half sitting position and said," Remus I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I need all the help I can get. Just like with a normal animagus it's possible for ki masters to get stuck in their animal form."

Remus smiled and said," Its fine Harry. I understand. Besides we will always come and help you when you need it." I leaned back on the floor and said," Thank you Remus, Sirius. This means a lot to me." Remus smiled kindly and said," We love you cub. Always have always will."

Before I could respond another shot of pain went through me like lightning. I whimpered and Sirius curled into my side offering his comfort. Remus came closer putting my head into his lap sending his own form of comfort. Another bout of pain caused the world to turn black and I knew no more.

Sirius POV

He changed back to his human form with a pop as soon as he was sure Harry was out cold. He could see small patches of white fur along the back of the boy's neck and arms. The blue stripes were turning black as they became fur. The only thing that remained the same was the azure blue and black Celtic tattoo on his left arm. Remus asked," Have you ever seen a tattoo like that Padfoot?" Sirius shook his head and said," No Moony. I've seen a lot of tattoos magical and muggle... But none like this one."

Over the next few hours the patches of black and white fur were becoming more prevelant. Slowly the boy began to stir as he came around. The boy blinked up at them and groaned. Sirius smiled at his godson and asked," How are you feeling Harry?" Harry growled," Like I got hit by a truck."

Sirius stood and said," I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. Remus please stay here." Remus gave him a small nod as he left the room. He changed into his animagus form before heading through the secret passage ways to the castle. He was allowed special access to the headmaster's office that didn't require a password.

When he arrived Snape was already there so he changed back. Sirius asked looking directly at Snape," How long is this supposed to last Snape?" The dungeon bat glared at him before sighing. He said," I'm not sure. This book the boy had said that it could take up to a few weeks. There has only been two masters before this and Harry makes the third."

That was news to the animagus he always thought that Harry was studying under a long line of masters. Snape held out a book and said," His master gave this to him not long before he died. It has all their current techniques in it." Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door.

He changed back just in time because Lucius Malfoy walked in. He took the strange scene in stride before he said," Headmaster, Minerva is worried we are missing a student and he is nowhere on the grounds. No one has seen him in three days." Albus held a hand to stop the man before he continued on. He said," Mr. Potter has fallen gravely ill. He is now at home recovering with his family. When he will return is not quite clear yet."

Malfoy didn't look like he believe the story. He said," He should not be allowed to skip classes." He looked to Severus for help but the Potion's Master said," Normally I would agree Lucius but I saw it myself. He cannot attend classes."

Lucius growled before storming out of the room. Sirius and Severus exchanged looks. They knew exactly where Lucius was going.


	11. Chapter 11

Voldemort's POV

He was sitting in his throne room considering new ways to entice his elementals to come find him when Lucius barged in unannounced. He was about to crucio the man when he said," My lord pardon my rudeness but I have word on Potter." This stopped him from torturing the man and he waved for Lucius to continue. Lucius took a moment to catch his breath before he said," Potter has been out of class for three days. When I confronted the Headmaster, Severus and a large black dog were also in the room. I believe the dog was Potter's godfather in his animagus form. I also believe either Potter is trying to achieve an animagus form or something happened to his master."

This interested him if the Lightning Tiger had died that would make Potter the youngest Heavenly Ways Master. He knew the boy would never willingly come to him. Perhaps he could force the boy's hand. He knew of their mental connection that was slowly getting stronger. Maybe he could try and enter the boys mind to find out what happened.

Harry's POV

I was in my mindscape trying to focus on keeping my ki flow even when I felt something press against my mind. Forgetting about the ki flow I focused it into a shield around my mind. I wasn't skilled in mind arts but ki techniques usually kept curious visitors away. The nudging became more persistent until it got past the wall of ki. I whistled getting both Demon and Torren's attention.

Torren stared at me lazily for a moment before unfolding himself. Demon was snarling at whoever had broken through. A voice said," If I was unsure about what you were before I'm not anymore." My blood froze Voldemort was in my mind and he knew I was an elemental. I said," I won't serve you. A tiger is a free creature. We serve no one."

Voldemort materialized in front of me and Demon attacked him. He touched the tiger's muzzle with the palm of his hand and it collapsed. I felt immediately weakened. Demon and I were connected in more than just ki and summoning. If he was weakened so was I. Now that I took a closer look at the dark lord he looked different than he did in June. Instead of looking like a snake he looked like an older version of what I saw in the chamber of secrets.

Deciding that he had spent enough time in my mind I attacked him. I used lightning strike with my left arm that he promptly avoided grabbing my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I hissed in pain and tried to break his hold. Instead he tightened it and said," I thought you were right handed Potter. Why are you use your left?"

His free hand clamped down on my right shoulder and I had to fight to keep myself from screaming in pain. Even several months later the injury had yet to fade. His face became hard as he asked," Who injured you my elemental?" This time I was able to pull away from. I rubbed the injury as I said," You did. You destroyed the ki lines in my shoulder. It's a wound that will never fade. And because of that I'm having problems entering my animal form. You very well may have killed your elemental."

While he was distracted by what I told him I threw him from my mind. Slowly I came back into my body noticing that the pain in my shoulder was still there. Remus and Sirius were sitting there watching me with cautious looks. I said pushing myself into a half siting position," Sirius in my trunk there is a box with a dragon on it. Please bring it to me. Remus I need you to send word to dragon. The floo address is Dragon's Hideaway. Tell him I'm going to take the Moon Dan pill. He will know what you mean." With that said I passed out again.

Nine Arts Dragon POV

He yawned he was back in his home after another mission. Things were boring without the kid around. He was surprised when his disciple had taken up mailing him every couple of days. Looking around his residence with a hint of sadness there was still no envelope waiting for him. It had been nearly a week since the boys last letter and it was starting to worry him.

His worrying was interrupted when his fireplace flashed green. Someone was coming through. He took an open form stance waiting for whoever it was to step through. A sandy haired man stepped through and said," Don't attack I'm a friend of Harry's." He perked up at his students name this man knew his hatchling.

After a moment he recognized the man it was Lupin the werewolf from when he stayed with the order of headless chickens. That didn't sound quite right but he couldn't remember the actual name. Though he knew it was some kind of bird. Lupin said sounding a little out of breath," Han your needed at Hogwarts NOW! It's Harry he's going to take the Moon Dan pill. No I don't know what that means he told me to tell you that."

Dragon didn't even wait for the man to finish talking before he flooed to Hogwarts. How could he be so stupid? The boy should have waited for the Christmas holidays or sent him an owl first. Why now? What has changed? He followed the boy's godfather to a weird tree that tried to attack him and then down a tunnel. Once they reached the end they went up into a house.

Dragon went very still he could feel the enormous amount of ki that radiated off the building. The boy had already taken the pill.


	12. Moon Dan Pill and Voldemort

Harry's POV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and woke instantly. I tried to sit up but the pain forced me back down. Looking up I saw the worried looks of both Sirius and Severus. Sirius held out the box I had asked for and that brought a small smile to my face. I said," Help me sit up please." Severus pulled me into a half sitting position and sat down next to me. When Sirius handed me the box I took a deep and opened it. The pill was enormous and all white. I could feel the pure ki that radiated off of it.

I pulled it from the box and put it in my mouth swallowing it with some difficultly whole. The effect was immediate the ki flow through me increased. I felt extreme pain in my right shoulder as the ki lines reconnected and remade themselves. After a moment the pain became too much and I passed out.

Severus' POV

He drew his wand when the door opened again expecting death eaters. Instead Han the ki master from this summer. The man stared at the shaking boy before saying angrily," You stupid boy. I told you to that this only works for 10% of the world. Why didn't you wait for me?" Severus said," He entered his mastery three days ago. He couldn't wait any longer."

The look on Han's face said it all. He cared about the boy more than just as a student. Han said to Severus," Lay him out on the ground on his back. I need to massage his muscles to get the ki flowing instead of building up in his center. Otherwise he will explode." There was something the man wasn't saying but he didn't question the order. If anyone could fix this it would be him. Once the boy was laid out Han sat next to him and started to massage the muscles.

After a few long moments a faint blue glow surrounded the boy. Instead of looking relieved Han looked even more worried and that scared Severus. He leaned over the boy stopping the massage and focused. Severus watched this in concern whatever the man was doing it seemed to be working go blue glow faded. The man's face was screwed in concentration that Severus did not dare break.

He worried about the young boy who was now a deathly pale color. The boy only hours prior had asked him to be his mentor and now there was a good chance he would die. After two hours of whatever Han was doing his eyes opened and he leaned back. He said," I'm done. That should protect him from over abundance of ki and keep him from exploding. Do not let him use inner ki strike until I come back."

The man made to stand and stumbled almost faceplanting back on the floor. Severus aided the man to his feet noticing how pale he was. He asked," What did you do?" Han said catching his breath," Energy transfer. It's very dangerous and only the best ki masters can do it."

He made to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway and said," I'll be in one of the other rooms. I need to fix my own ki and any damage I sustained. Alert me if he wakes before I return." They both nodded but Severus could feel the fear coming off of Black. The man was just as worried about Harry as he was. Severus was just better at hiding it.

They had been sitting in silence for an hour when he felt a burning sensation in his left forearm. He stood and said," Black I have to go. The dark lord is calling me." Black raised his head from and said his sincerity catching Severus off guard," Be safe Snape. I may not like you but I'm not stupid. You are important to Harry now. So I will play nice."

Severus grimaced as he remembered that his death eater robes were in his quarters. He couldn't summon them due to the wards he placed. He would just have to risk going in his regular robes and hope that he wasn't in one of his moods. He apparated to Riddle manor. When he came to the throne room he was surprised to find it empty except for Lucius and the dark lord.

He dropped to his knees but the dark lord said," Rise Severus. I am curious to know why you are not wearing your death eater robes or mask?" Severus said deciding it was better to be truthful this time," I was with Potter, my lord."

This got both men's attention it became very apparent that this is what he had been called for. Severus waited for the dark lord to say something but he was staring at the marks on his left arm. He asked," What has happened these last few days Severus?" The younger man though,: Forgive me Harry but this may be our only way out. I can only hope you won't hate me for this.:

He said calmly," My lord almost four nights ago Potter came into his mastery. The Lightning Tiger has fallen and the Cub has risen to its seat. He spent three days unconcious in my rooms. I was unable to move him due to the electrified ki that radiated off him. I didn't find out until why later. When he awoke his eyes were no longer the green that we all know. His eyes are azure blue and that comes from fully contracting with your element." Voldemort held up a hand to stop him. After a moment of silence he asked," Why is he not back in class now?"

Severus said not able to hold his master's and looked away," He is trying to enter his animal form. There was an issue with this though. The ki lines in his right shoulder were destroyed by you during the third task. He was unable to complete the transformation due to that. Until..." Severus wondered whether he should mention the second master. The older man raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

Severus sighed and said," Until he took a special pill known as the Moon Dan pill. He sent the werewolf to go find his secondary master. This pill only works for 10% of the world. For everyone else they die quite painfully. I have a feeling if the man had not shown up when he did Potter would have died. For the moment that's all I know." Voldemort seemed to be considering this. After a moment he said," Keep an eye on Mr. Potter when he is well enough to move I want you to bring him to me. Alive and unharmed."

Severus said bowing his head submissively," Yes my lord." Voldemort waved at him dismissively before returning to his conversation with Lucius. He apparated back then walked to the shrieking shack. When he walked in Harry was sitting up and Han was sitting behind him his hands in the boy's upper back.

Harry's hands were folded over his lap and his face was screwed in concentration. Sirius looked at him from the far wall and said," They have only been at this for about ten minutes. Apparently Harry's ki flow isn't right. They are trying to fix it now." Severus leaned against the doorway he could see a faint blue glow returning surround Harry again.

Severus watched as the man pulled back and the blue glow faded. Harry looked at the man exhaustion in his eyes as he said," Thank you teacher." The man slapped him upside the head and said," If you ever do something so stupid again I will kill you."

The boy gave him a cheeky smile as he said," Of course teacher." The tired smile that crossed Han's face brightened the room slightly. Harry said sobering up slightly," Now all that's left is to master my animal form."

A/N guys please review or send me pms on a name for Harry's animal form. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. This also completes the first part of this series.


	13. Rework

**Both this story and it's sequel had been discontinued. Heaven's Fall is a new version to the story following along the same lines. For those that have enjoyed the story please go check out Heaven's Fall.**


End file.
